Rotary tensioning devices are used to provide relatively quick adjustment and tensioning of boots, shoes, or other devices, by running a cable or wire through cable guides positioned along opposed portions of the device to be drawn towards each other. Rotation of a knob in a first direction draws up the cable or wire to provide tension and rotation of the knob in a second direction lets out the cable or wire to reduce tension.
However, the knobs of typical rotary tensioning devices have a substantial size such that they project from the device to which the tensioning device is attached, such that the knob may catch on objects. Thus, the knob may be damaged, or the wearer may be injured from falling due to loss of balance caused by interaction of the knob with other objects.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low profile rotary tensioning device. However, some people, in particular elderly or infirm persons, may have difficulty manipulating a low profile knob, since such a low profile knob will not have much surface area for a wearer or user to grip.
It is also desirable to provide an indication of the amount of tension being applied so that a user or wearer can obtain reproducible amounts of tension with each use of the device.
The embodiments of the present disclosure provide a rotary tensioning device that is low profile when not being used to apply or reduce tension, but which is easier for any user, in particular elderly or infirm persons, to manipulate. Further, the disclosed embodiments of a rotary tensioning device utilize an indication system that provides a user with information to reproduce applied tensions between each subsequent use.